


Replace me

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, My ptsd is bad if you can’t tell lol, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, venting on AO3 again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: Mental breakdown but this time it rhymes
Series: Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Kudos: 1





	Replace me

Staring at the room and the doors that lead me out  
Flashes of imagination run behind the crowds  
Every touch of skin leaves me gasping out for air  
How could one ignore the way my seams now start to tear?

Out of the blazing, burning sun just to be placed beneath a lamp  
Where my senses start to turn and I don’t know who I am  
Look how the memories of horror leave me peeling off my flesh  
How do I find the real me that’s somehow better than the rest?

Did it even happen after all?

Reset the clock and send me back to where it all went wrong  
I know my strength is not enough to hold me up for long  
The fragments of my mind are trying to stay far apart  
The TV says I’m drowning in a long forgotten tar

Walking through my head, children crying in the halls  
Blurry lines and threats of death adorn these fading walls  
Are you even there? Are you mangled in the smoke?  
Answer me for once so I can cling onto the hope

Memories blink behind my eyes  
Trying to figure out who died  
I’m trying to keep myself intact   
But I’m cracking apart like frail glass

Is this even real?

How do I think of something that I never saw at all?  
What images will my brain staple up against the wall?  
I’m shattering and weeping from a long forgotten past  
But even so I wonder if this reality will last?


End file.
